What You Find, You Can Keep!
by LittlePlagueSpirit
Summary: Everyone knows the saying: 'What you find, you can keep'. But what if the thing you find is a person? The girl you have secretly a crush on? And what if your finder is the guy you hate the most? Does the saying still counts? A Two-Shot of Rimahiko.
1. Chapter 1: Nobody's Home

**Artemis: Yeeaaah! My first story is about to start! I'm soo excited! Doki doki!**

**Amu: Here we go again...**

**Artemis: What do you mean?**

**Amu: Here comes again a story about me paired up with Ikuto and than something embarrassing is going to happen to me and...**

**Ikuto: Aaah, don't you like those stories Amu? *fakes pouts***

**Amu: T-t-that's not what I meant! I'm just saying there are a lot of stories about us!**

**Artemis: Well, this story is actually not about you guys.**

**Ikuto & Amu: IT'S NOT?**

**Artemis: No, it's about...**

**Yaya: Me!**

**Ran: Me!**

**Kiseki: No, about me! The mighty king that will conquer the world! MWAUHAHAHA!**

**Artemis: NO! It's about Rima and Nagihiko!**

**Nagi & Rima: Eeehhh? Why us!**

**Artemis: Well, because I like the 2 of you, and I like you 2 together even more^^ So that's why my first story involves you guys!**

**Rima: What do you mean 'you 2 together'?**

**Artemis: Oh, you know what I mean! Anyway, let the story begin! I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters, if I would, I would be the happiest person on earth :)**

First Chapter: Nobody's Home

**Rima's P.O.V.**

"You are never home! You are always at your work!," my mom shouted.

"Well I still have the time to pick Rima up! I can't say that of her 'oh-so-busy' mother, who sits at home the whole day doing nothing!"

"What? How dare you..." my mother screamed.

I stared at the TV, trying my hardest to ignore the words and the screaming behind my back. Every night it was the same. And, of course, this night was no different. My father gets home from work, greets me and my mother (I'm surprised he still does that without shouting), he puts his bag away and, as on cue, my mother starts to get angry at him. About the times he gets home from work, about the amount of work he has to do, about the place he puts his bag, blablabla. I really don't get why she does that (getting angry I mean). Nothing will change because of her getting angry at him every time.

I'm getting used to it. I mean, I'm stuck with this situation now for at least 6 years (**note: Rima's parents started fighting when Rima was 10. So Rima is 16 in this story**). It's pretty much the same every night: my parents who are fighting and me, getting ignored. I signed, and looked at the TV again, but I wasn't really paining attention.

Kusukusu floated next to me with a worried expression on her normally so happy face.

"Rima..."

"I'm fine Kusukusu. Just try to ignore it" I said.

Kusukusu is always worried about me and my feelings when my parents fight. I always lie to her that I'm fine, but she knows me better, sadly. I really can't stand the fighting, the shouting, the pain. Every word that they say, it feels like a knife that is stabbed into my heart.

It's stabs into all my happy memories I have left from the time with my parents, and that knife slowly kills everyone of them. And, as you see, for how long my parents are fighting, I don't have much happy memories left.

But I'm not going to let Kusukusu know. She will only worry about me and don't be happy anymore. I can't let that happen. Kusukusu is one of the few happy persons I have left. Next to Amu, Yaya, Utau (after all our fighting about Amu and who was her best friend, we decided we wouldn't come far with this. So, we stopped fighting and are now, surprisingly, on good terms), Kukai, Tadase... and Nagihiko.

I frowned. I didn't really like him that much. I mean, I was still jealous at him for being Amu BF when he was a girl. Yes, I found out. He pleaded me to tell others nothing, especially Amu, and I gave in. Only because I could make fun of him when the others are not there. Which I do a lot. And he and I still had our fights about everything and nothing. So, I didn't consider purple-head (as I still used to call him) as one of the few 'happy people' to me.

But, as I hated to admit, I didn't really hate him also. I secretly enjoyed my fights with him, because they weren't serious (like others I know). And I knew he knew they weren't serious. And it's really fun to see him being nervous about somebody finding out that he was a girl before. And even with our arguments and fights, he still stays kind to me and polite (which is his personality, so it isn't that strange). But still, that was IT. There was nothing more between Purple-Head and me...right?

"You just don't care about us at all!"

I stiffed. My mother was crossing the line of 'a normal fight' to 'a serious fight.'

"Why should I care about you here! The only thing I get at this place is a fight every freaking night!" my father shouted.

"Well maybe it's better if you go away from this place and just leave us alone!" my mom screamed.

I felt my panic rising. _My father leaving?_ No, that couldn't be! I still loved my parents. Even if they hated each other, I didn't. If one of them wasn't here, than this house was just not...home anymore. It wouldn't feel right. It would feel completely wrong. My father couldn't leave!

I stood up from the couch (ignoring the worried face of Kusukusu) and walked to my parents.

"Well maybe I will! Every place is better than here!" My father's head had now the a red color and my mother was looking at my father madder than I have ever seen her. Do you know the phrase: looks can kill? If that was true, my father would have been dead by now.

"Uhm, mom, I really think..." I started softly.

"Shut up Rima!" my father shouted without looking at me.

"Yeah, stay out of this Rima," my mother said, still glaring at my father. But I had to let them stop, otherwise my father would really leave!

"Mom, I don't want dad to leave," I said harder than I expected.

My mother look at me for the first time. Her face expression was filled with hurt, and became quickly replaced with that of anger.

"Oh, so you choose for him huh? So you love him more than me, your own mother?"

I felt my face paled. This wasn't what I meant. I just wanted my dad to stay, not make mom more angrier at me.

"No! I didn't mean it that way, I just..."

"Oh yeah sure! Choose his side! Nobody cares about me! You know what, you can leave too!" my mother screamed.

The floor under me disappeared. _D-d-did she really mean that...? No, that couldn't be!_

"Didn't you hear me?" my mom yelled after I stayed silent. "Leave now! You stupid meaningless useless child!"

SLAP!

My eyes widened as my face went with the impact of the slap. Never, NEVER, ever has my mother slapped me. And now..she just did. So, did she really meant it when she said that I...?

My mother was starring at me with a open mouth. It was like she just realized what she had done to me.

"Rima, I...I..."

I didn't wait for more. I turned around and rushed out of the house. I heard my father shout something, but I didn't pay attention. I didn't care about him. All I thought about was getting out of my so called "home" and away from those two persons who call themselves my parents.

I kept running in a random direction until my legs gave out. I stood still, painting heavily, as tears run down my face. I tried to whip them away, but it didn't matter: they just kept coming. In my head the moment with my mother played over and over again. I shook my head to get the memory out, but it was no use. When I softly touched my cheek, I felt it burn and itch. I began to cry harder.

How could she, my own mother? I never thought she hated me so much. She hated my father, yes (how painful it was, I understood that she didn't really love him anymore). But I thought she still loved me. I was her only daughter! But...apparently, I was wrong. She didn't love me. My father also wouldn't love me that much, otherwise he could have come after me.

That place, where the two people lived that I thought truly loved me, that place called "home"...that wasn't home at all.

I hugged my knees and cried for a very long time. After I got myself together a bit, I stood up and looked around. I was in a dark hallway between two houses. I couldn't see much expect for the street lights at the end of the hallway. When I walked out of it, I found myself at a street with houses at both sides. I didn't recognize the street. There was no light burning behind any window. Probably, it was very late.

O, and did I mention that it is raining very hard? Well, now I did. Every spot of my body was wet and I was shivering badly; the rain was very cold.

I sighed deeply. _Tonight is just not my night..._

I started walking in a direction and found myself into another street. After I walked for a while, I felt like all the streets here looked the same (to my idea). There was just no difference between them! I felt my panic raising. I was kicked out of my house, cold to my bones, it was probably 10 or 11 in the evening, I was freaking LOST and I had no idea where to go! As I reached out to my forehead to whip my wet hair out of my face, I felt my forehead burning.

_Oh great! I have a fever?_

I felt to my knees as the rain kept falling. It was official: I was **completely** out of luck. I couldn't take this anymore. My eyes began to water again. I was lost. Completely lost. I didn't know where I was, where I had to go, where I COULD go and if someone would ever found me here.

Probably not. It mattered to nobody where I was. Nobody cared about me. Nobody loved me.

"Rima?"

_Oh great, now I began to hear voices in my head! I really have a high fever. That voice couldn't be real. Nobody knows I'm here. But still.. that voice, it sounded so familiar. Like I heard it before... but where?_ I couldn't remember. My head was hurting way too much. It was like somebody was hitting the insides with a huge hammer made of stone.

I felt my body sway a little. My vision, which was first blurred by my tears and the rain, became darker. I wanted to lie down. Even if it was on the cold, wet, hard, street, I didn't care. Just for one moment. Just for a little while. Just...

As my body fell down and I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, I heard that voice again.

"Rima!" The sound of running footsteps...and everything went black.

**Nagihiko: NOOOOO! RIMA WHAT HAPPENEND?**

**Rima: NO! Artemis, what did you do to me?**

**Artemis: Relax Nagi, she is fine. Or is she...**

**Nagi: You don't know?**

**Artemis: Of course I do! I just want to make attract the readers more so that they will ask me to finish the story!**

**Rima: Minna, please review! Don't leave me at a place like that!**

**Artemis: I would like every review, so please R&R! Thank you! *bows***


	2. Chapter 2: A Place Called Home

**Artemis: Hello everyone, I'm back! First things first: I want to thank the 3 lovely reviewers who reviewed my first chapter. Thank you very much for your reviews, they were so kind!^^ They made me hyper all day long.**

**Ikuto: Which was very irritating...**

**Artemis: Well, I don't mind being hyper. And it was not THAT irritating.*glares at Ikuto***

**Rima: Well ,it's about time you updated.**

**Artemis: What do you mean? I updated my first chapter like 3 days ago.**

**Rima: YOU LEFT ME IN THAT HORRIBLE PLACE AND YOU UPDATE 3 DAYS LATER? **

**Artemis: I'm sorry Rima! But this chapter is a whole lot longer (almost twice as long) as the first one, so that should make it up to you. And I still had school, and homework, and the Halloween Party my family is going to give, so I was busy!**

**Rima: Lame excuse...**

**Nagihiko: Now Rima don't be so cold. She promised you you would be fine, remember?**

**Artemis: And I kept my promise! But anyway, let's start the new and last chapter of the story. And since I am in a good mood, I'll do the disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters. If I would, I would be hyper now-stop. **

A Place Called Home

**Nagihiko P.O.V. **

_Why o WHY do I have basketball training in the evening? _I sighed deeply as I kept running trough the streets. My basketball training is from 8 until 10 a.m., so I always have to walk home when it's dark. Not that I mind, I'm not afraid of the dark, but since it is raining this whole night, and I have NO umbrella, it's kinda sucks to walk outside. Lucky enough, it wasn't that far to my house anymore.

"Come on Nagi, we are almost there!" Rhythm, my chara yelled. I nodded and kept on running.

As I turned around the corner of the street, I suddenly stopped. Ahead of me, I could faintly see a figure kneeling on the ground. Since there were just a few streetlights on in this street, it was hard to make out who it was. The only thing that you could see clearly, was that the 'person' (It was still a human being, I knew **that** for sure) had blond and curly hair._ Who has also that kind of hair? It seems so familiar. It seems so much like Rima's hair. Wait, is it possible that that person is... _

"Rima?"

The person didn't react. It just sat there. The longer I looked, the more I could make out of her. She (it was a she, as far as I could she), was very short and that she was completely soaked wet. She was starring forward, but it didn't really look like she knew what she was doing. The longer I was looking at her, the more I felt sure that it **was** Rima. But what was she doing here? And why was she her in the first place?

Suddenly, she fell forward and hit the ground.

"Rima!" I ran to her and turned her around. The person was, indeed, Rima. Her eyes were closed. "Rima! Rima, please wake up!" I shook her softly, but nothing happened. I touched her forehead. _Oh no, she has a fever!_

"Nagi!" I looked up at Rhythm, who was floating next to me with a worried face. 'We got to take her home!'

"Right!" I picked her up bride style way and looked at Rhythm. He already got it and a second later I felt headphones appear around my neck. I started running to my house (now a lot faster thanks to Rhythm), and one minute later we were standing for our house. Since I couldn't open the door because I was holding Rima, I knocked hard on it. Seconds later they opened and I looked into my mother's face.

"Nagihiko! Thank God you're here! I already started to..." she then saw Rima. "Oh my God, what happened to her? Quick, get her inside!"

I followed my mother up to the stairs, to my room. As my mother opened the door, Temari looked up (she stayed home when I went to training) and gasped. "Rima! Nagihiko! Rhythm! What happened?" I said nothing and softly lay Rima down on my bed. I moved the blanket and put it on top of her. My mother kneeled beside her and touched her forehead. She frowned.

"She has a high fever. Nagihiko, go to the kitchen, we need some cold water to cool her down. I will ask Auntie to bring me some dry clothes, we need to change her." (**note: Auntie is the woman that lives with Nagihiko's family and helps in the household. Remember?;))** She saw me looking at Rima: I didn't want to leave her alone. My mother smiled. "It's okay Nagi. She is safe now. But we really have to get her fever down." I nodded and walked out of the room. Temari and Rhythm went with me.

"Nagi, will she be okay?" Temari stared at me with a worried face.

"Of course she will! Rima is a lot stronger than she looks!" Rhythm replied. I doubted that a little. Sure, she got stronger with the years, but she was still that petite and short girl I met 3 years ago. (**note: just so you guys know, Nagi is also 16 in this story:)**)

She had grown of course, just like me. Nobody now would believe that I was raised up as a girl when I was younger. In the end, I had to tell the others about that. They were, to say the slightest, shocked (especially Amu). But, they got over their shock, and began acting normal to me again like nothing was said. Except for Rima. She still makes fun of me and keeps calling me Crossdresser and Girly-Boy, especially when I Chara Change with Temari. But I don't mind. Arguing with her, talking with her, seeing her smile, it's makes me happy. And I know, that it makes her happy too (although I know she will never admit that).

I walked into the kitchen and got a big bowl. I filled it with cold water and grabbed a hand towel. Then, I went up to my room again. When I wanted to open the door, I heard my mother. "Wait a minute Nagihiko, we are not finished yet."

I stayed for my door, impatiently tapping my foot. More than anything I wanted to throw the door open and make sure that Rima got better. The thought of her lying on the street, wet and sick, was burned into my mind. It filled me with anger and worry. _What was she in God's name doing there this late? I'm sure it got to do something with her parents..But what have they done to her that she is like this? _

"You can come in Nagi."

I opened the door (more threw) and sat down next to my mom. Auntie was on the other side of the bed, looking at Rima with worried eyes. I dipped the towel into the water, and gave it to my mother. She carefully laid it on Rima forehead. She stirred a little, but didn't open her eyes.

"That poor child. What happened to her that she is this way?" asked Auntie.

I clutched my fists and bore my teeth. I had a pretty good idea what happened to her, but I didn't say it. My mother looked at me, but said nothing. I think she got a little what happened to Rima, but she knew I would tell it later. Instead, she asked: 'How did you find her Nagihiko?'

"I was walking back from the training, when I found her kneeling on the street. I couldn't really see well if she was it because it was so dark, but I thought the girl looked a lot like Rima. When she passed out and fell on the street, I saw it was truly her. I picked her up and brought her here."

My mother nodded. "I see." She hesitated, but continued. "Nagihiko, I know you maybe would not like this question, but do you have any idea what could have happened to her? We got to call her parents and..."

I interrupted her. "Because of her **parents**, she is this way."

Auntie gasped loudly and stared at me with a shocked expression. My mother's eyes widened a little. "What do you mean by that?" I could hear the worry in her words.

"Her parents have been fighting with each other since Rima was little." I explained. "In the past, it wasn't that much, but in time it became more and more. Now, they fight almost every night about work and anything else. Rima tried to stop them, but when she saw it didn't helped, she stopped and tries to ignore it. She says to us that she is fine and that she can handle it, but..." I trailed off and stared at her face again. Seeing Rima like this made it more than clear that she could not handle it.

First, I also didn't know what was wrong with Rima. I only knew that there was something wrong between her and her parents. I wanted to ask her, but knowing Rima, she would tell that there was noting to worry about and that I was seeing ghosts. I forced Amu to tell me what it was. In the end, she gave in and told me about the fighting of Rima's parents. I was shocked. How could they? How could they do this to themselves, and more important, to Rima?

Amu pleaded me not to tell Rima that I knew about it. She told me that Rima didn't want other people to know, because otherwise they would take her away from her parents, and Rima did not want that. Despite their fighting, Rima still loved her parents.

Hesitantly, I gave in, but from that time on, I watched Rima more carefully and tried to make her as happy as I could. If she couldn't be happy at home, I could at least try to make her happy when she was with me and her friends.

It stayed silence for a while. Auntie then spoke: "Well, even if her parents did this to her, I still think she should tell them that Rima is here."

I looked up and stared at her, but mom said: "She is right Nagi. We should tell them. Even if they did this, they deserve to know where their daughter is." Mom and I looked at each other, and she gave me a look that said everything that didn't have to be said. Slowly, I nodded.

Auntie stood up. "I will call them." Mom nodded. "Tell them that their daughter is here and she will stay here for a while until she is all better. We will later think of a way to solve this girl's situation."

She then looked at me. "Nagihiko, will you stay with her?"

"Yes", I said. Nothing in the world could make me leave Rima. _I promise you Rima, I will never leave you._

My mother smiled. "Very well." Auntie and she left the room. Mom closed the door and gave me a last encouraging smile. _Take good care of her Nagi._

I turned my eyes to Rima again and let my breath escape. It felt so good to know that she was here and that she was safe. I slowly leaned forward to her, until I could see every single eyelash of her. I stared down onto her face for awhile, before reaching out my hand and placing it gently on her cheek. It was soft.

"I promise you Rima. I promise you I will never leave you alone. I will make sure you will never end up like this ever again. I will protect you." I bowed down and kissed her cheek.

"Nagi! That was so sweet of you!" Temari stared at me with shining eyes. I sweatdropped. _She is kinda scary when she is so happy._ "I knew you loved her! I knew it!" Rhythm grinned at me and pointed his thumb up.

"Shut up! It's not, it's not like that..." I looked away from them so that they wouldn't see the blush on my face. I stared at Rima again. _Or, is it like that? Do you love her? _I thought about all our moments together, about our playful fighting, about the way she smiles and laughs. _She is so beautiful when she smiles.._

"I guess, I'm in love with here." Rhythm and Temari cheered happily. "Now she will surely get better!" Rhythm said grinning. I looked at him confused. "Nagihiko, Rhythm is right. Isn't it a well known saying that 'love heals everything?'" Temari smiled.

I wanted to say something, but than the unexpected thing happened: Rima woke up.

"Rima! Rima are you okay?"

**Rima P.O.V.**

_It felt like trying to swim to the surface, but trough a very dark sea. I couldn't see anything. I didn't hear anything. I didn't feel anything. Everything around me was dark. The only thing I knew, was that I should wake up or something. But how am I supposed to do that when I can't see a single thing?_

"Rima! Rima please wake up!"

_Who is Rima? Am I Rima? But I don't know how I can wake up. I don't know if I want to wake up. I don't want to go back to that place with the fighting and the screaming, I want to go some place save..._

_I felt something. Something cold. I couldn't see what it was, but it made the chaos in my head a little less confusing and it made me feel less scared. There was something outside this place, something that wanted to help me waking up. _

_Suddenly, I could see a small light beginning to glow in the distance. I wanted to reach my hand out and touch it, but I couldn't move my arm. My body felt like it was lying underneath a massive stone or something. The light floated to my face and touched my cheek. My cheek, who was burning first like it was on fire, cooled down immediately. _

_The light was soft, and warm. It was now so close to my face, I could hear it whispering words. _

"I promise you Rima. I promise you I will never leave you alone. I will make sure you will never end up like this ever again. I will protect you."

_I didn't recognize the voice. The only thing that I suddenly knew, was that I more than ever wanted to wake up. Outside this darkness, there was a person, that wanted me to wake up. Somebody truly cared for me, truly wished to protect me, to make sure that everything was going to be okay with me. Out there, there was somebody who loved me._

_Now, I wanted more than anything to wake up. I wanted to wake up and meet that person outside. The small light floated away from me, and I began to follow it. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that the light would show me the way out. As I kept walking, the light grew brighter and bigger, until it was so bright, I was blinded._

"Rima! Rima are you okay?"

I blinked. All I could make out was that I was lying in a room, that looked kindly familiar.

_Where in the world am I? I thought I was lying outside on the street!_

Then I looked to my side and there, right next to my head and looking at me with a very worried expression, was the last person that I expected to see.

He stared at me. "Rima, thank god you're awake! How do you feel?"

I could not bring myself to answer that question. My head was still working on the information of seeing Nagihiko sitting next to me. Questions roamed trough my mind as I was trying to find the answers to them. When one of them escaped my head and came out, it was not the smartest one.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled. It was kind and warm, and it gave my a little spark. _What, where did that spark came from? I never felt it before..._

"Well, I live here Rima-chan. This is my house."

"You do?" As I said, my head was not working well.

He laughed. I frowned. _Great one Rima, now you have Purple Head laughing at you. _Strange enough, it didn't me as mad as it used to do. It felt good to hear somebody laugh with so much pleasure, after the place where I came from.

The thought of my home and the fighting of my parents immediately brought my mood down. Nagi noticed and he stopped laughing. He began to stare at me again with those concerned eyes, but sat nothing. After none of us said something and the silence began unbearable, I felt my frustration rise.

_Why isn't he saying something? Why isn't he scolding at me for being outside this late and with this weather? Why isn't he yelling at me for being stupid to run away from my parents? Why isn't he mad at me?_

I snapped. "Why are you not yelling at me?" I glared at him. His face turned puzzled.

"Why should I be yelling at you Rima-chan?"

That was it. "Well I don't know Nagi!" I yelled. "Maybe because I was walking around this late and in this horrible weather? Maybe because I ran away from home without any idea where I was going? Maybe because I was stupid enough to interfere with my parents fight and making them mad at me? Maybe because I made my mother think I liked my father more, and that because of that she slapped me and she told me I could leave! **Maybe because of that Nagihiko!"**

I felt tears cascade down my cheeks. I didn't try to stop them. I didn't care. The only thing I wanted was that Nagi would yell at me, would call me stupid and say that I was careless and didn't think of the consequences...and at the same time, I did not. _I want to hear that soft voice of him again, that voice who spoke to me. Who told me to woke me up and made me feel loved. I want, I want...I want Nagi to love me. _

He did nothing. He didn't flinch from my yelling, or looked shocked to hear what happened to me. He said nothing and stared at me with his ochre-colored eyes, filled with relief, concern, and something that looked like..._love?_

I lost myself in his eyes. They were so beautiful. I kept on starring, and he kept on starring into mine. When I finally looked away, I noticed he had sneaked his arms around my waist.

"Nagi, what..." He didn't let me finish. He pulled me closer to him, so that my forehead was now touching his chest, which went calmly up and down. He putted his head on top of mine and said nothing. I could feel my face heat up now I was so close to him. I could smell his scent. It smelt like wild blooming flowers and fresh grass. It smelt so great. I closed my eyes as I took it in and let it made all the memories of my parents fighting dissappear.

He moved his head to the crook between my head and my shoulder, and his lips touched my ear.

"I love you Rima."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled his smile at me. It wasn't filled with his usual kindness, this was a different smile: a loving one.

"Rima, how hard your parents are to you, or how cruel they act around you, you must never forget, that I always will be there. Everyone will. All your friends will be there for you when you need them Rima. They all love you and I'm sure they want nothing more than to see you smile and be happy. I want nothing more than to make you smile. I want to protect you, I want to hold you, I want to make sure everything is okay for you. Rima, I love you."

My eyes began to water again and I felt tears fall, but these were happy tears. Here he was. The person that I was looking for. The person that wanted to make me happy, to stop my tears from falling, to make my sadness and pain go away. Nagihiko was the person that loved me. He loved me. Me. Truly me.

"I-I, I love you too Nagi." I stutterd. His eyes widened, and he looked a little bit shocked.

"Really?" As a response, I leaned forward and kissed his softly on his lips. A second there was only me, and then I could feel his lips kissing me back. The kiss was our first one, but I could feel Nagi's love in it. It felt soft, pure, and sweet.

He tightened his grip on me and I wound my arms around his waist. He pulled back and looked at me with a smile spread across his face. "I take that as a yes." I giggled, and he crashed his lips on mine again.

Home is a place where a person can be free. Where he can be happy and just his normal self. Where he knows it is safe. A place where you know, that people live that will love you, truly and unchanging.

I lost my old home today. I thought I would be completely lost without it. But, strange enough, I found my new home in the last place that I would expected it to be.

_Right here in Nagi's arms._

**Artemis: That was so...so...SO BEAUTIFUL! O MY GOSH I'M ALMOST CRYING HERE! *is at the edge of tears***

**Rima: *sniffing* Me too!**

**Nagi: Aw, it's ok Rima *hugs her***

**Ikuto: I know it is kinda arrogant to call your story beautiful without anyone reviewing it.**

**Artemis: URUSAI! I think it is emotional, so it is. And that is true, because I say so *snifs* And yes, I'm crying about my own story, there is nothing wrong with that!**

**Ikuto: Yeah yeah...**

**Artemis: Anyway, I'm so proud that the story is finished! (for the people who didn't get it: the story is over X)). I liked it very much to write this one, and I hope you guys liked it too. The next story that I will update will be about Utau and Kukai, so watch out for it.**

**Utau & Kukai: About us?**

**Artemis: Yes, about you 2. It will be a lot more fun that this one, I promise you (this one was kinda heavy). Well everyone, thank you for reading and please, R&R? *gives a sweet look* **

**Kusukusu: And for later: Happy Halloween everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3: An Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

**Artemis:**

**For all my readers, I have an announcement to make. Since this story is exactly a series of two-shots of my favorite pairings of Shugo Chara, I decided to end my first two-shot of Nagihiko and Rima here. **

**My Kutau-story (of where already one chapter is updated), I will turn also into a two-shot, but one of his own. My last two-shot, the Amuto-story, I will also put into his own document. **

**So to make things clear about what I'm going to do:**

**- I will change the name of the first chapter of 'What You Find, You Can Keep!' I think it looks nicer if the chapters have different names. So, don't be confused when you see a different name standing: it is still the first chapter, only with a different name. The name will be: Nobody's Home.' **

**- After updating this Autho****r's note, the status of 'What You Find, You Can Keep' will be switched into 'Complete'. I will delete the first Chapter of 'It Hit Me Like A Baseball' and will turn that into my second story. This story will be named 'It hit me like a baseball'. This so the readers of WYFYCK will not be confused, and the people that support the Kutau-pairing, will find this two-shot easier.**

**- So in the end, I will have written 3 two-shots: one of Rimahiko (finished), one of Kutua (finished since 16 November 2009) and one of Amuto (finished since 5 Januari 2010).**

**I hope it is now all clear to all my readers what I am planning to do. If any of you still haves questions, I can just send me a mail or review. Watch out for my new updated Kutau-Story, and I promise you I will have the second chapter up ASAP! And then it finally time for...*drums* my first Amuto story!!! *cheers* **

**Watch out for it and I love you all! *blows a kiss* Thank you for reading, reviewing, and liking my first story!**

**Rima and Nagihiko: Thank you for sticking with us!**

**Rima: And for me letting be found!**

**Nagihiko: And for me finding Rima!**

**Artemis: And for letting them confess! **

**Rima: I'm not sure if I am be happy with that...**

**Nagihiko: Awww, come on Rima, I know you like it that we are together now *winks to her***

**Rima: *stutters* I-I d-didn't mean that!**

**Artemis: Anyway: Thank you all for your reviews and my Kutau-story will be up soon! I promise! See you! *waves***


End file.
